La Princesa de las Pesadillas
by SaturnBunny07
Summary: Contiene tentaculos. En un reino atacado cada 100 años por depredadores sexuales, una princesa tiene que sacrificarse para salvar a todo el pueblo. La chica en turno Hatsune Miku es la elegida, ¿que hara ella para lograr salvar a su pueblo? pero mas importante... ¿lo hace por la gente?


La princesa de las Pesadillas.

Había una vez en un bello reino, plagado de naturaleza y una diversidad enorme de hermosas criaturas habidas y por haber, con lugareños siendo completamente felices y ajenos a los problemas que se generaban en el palacio real. Las viviendas estaban hechas de ladrillo y cada una tenía algo en particular; se dejaba que unas bestias con tentáculos gigantes durmiesen cuando quisieran como en agradecimiento por no atacarlos.

Si, ese era el problema que acongojaba a los reyes de ese lugar. Las bestias, que se tiene prohibido decir su nombre, eran criaturas con muchos tentáculos, mas de 10 y variaba en cada especie, estos _sin nombre_ usualmente no tenían colmillos, ni nada que los hiciera físicamente tenebrosos… pero si una característica: eran depredadores sexuales.

Hubo una época en el reino que marcó a los habitantes de ese lugar, fue el inicio de la invasión de los _sin nombre_ que llenaron de terror y pánico al momento de penetrar con sus tentáculos todo a su paso, duro varios años hasta que por fin alguien se atrevió a detenerlos, una dama… aquella dama era la hija del rey en ese momento de reinado, ella fue la única que pudo saciar la sed de lujuria que había contenida en estas bestias. Cuenta la leyenda, que cuando pasasen 100 años de ese suceso, la nueva sed de lujuria despertara de nuevo usando como sello la princesa que gobierne en ese instante.

Puede sonar ridículo, pero de verdad era un problema, no siempre hay monstruos violadores que despiertan cada 100 años para atacar todo a su paso y sacrificar a la hija del rey para que ya no vuelva a haber peligro. Eso sí, nunca se sabe que pasa con las princesas al momento de ser usadas por esta especie…

Dando vueltas en su habitación, la princesa en turno de la familia Hatsune, Miku, estaba preocupada pues ella sabía que seria la siguiente si hacía bien las cuentas… nadie mas se lo dijo. Se acostó y dejó que su largo y sedoso cabello rodara por la cama hasta el suelo, pues era tan largo que llegaban al piso con todo y coletas. Un vestido rosa la abrigaba pero no por mucho tiempo, pues se vería como un sacrificio y a nadie le gusta ser visto como un sacrificio.

No se sabe exactamente cuando ataquen estas bestias, pues simplemente pasa y ya, no hay registros históricos del suceso que sean verdaderos y se puedan comprobar, pues también la ciencia no estaba muy desarrollada y no había forma de averiguarlo. Ella simplemente iba a aceptar su destino, adoptó un nuevo habito para que todo suceda más rápido; dormir desnuda.

Aparte de acelerar el proceso para cuando lleguen las criaturas, le daba confianza dormir así ya que era una forma de sentirse libre de las ataduras de sus padres que no la dejaban un solo segundo, probablemente para proteger aquello que los va a liberar al momento de cumplirse exactamente 100 años. Eso la hacia sentirse de alguna forma antipática y sin ánimos de muchas cosas, pensando simplemente en que iba a morir en cuanto sea penetrada y todo acabara y no será como en aquellos cuentos en los que acabara feliz por siempre con un guapo y apuesto saco de tentáculos cachondos. Disculpen las deficiencias narrativas del escritor, pues simplemente se le ocurrieron mil y un cosas que hacer con la pobre jovencita.

Llegó otra noche más, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para quitarse todo lentamente, con su ropa interior de encaje rosada y su piel blanca como la leche, lista para entregarse de lleno aquella bestia que jamás los ha dejado ser libres… se acostó boca abajo y por alguna extraña razón, sentir que algo va a entrar dentro de ella le hacía sentir cosas en su parte íntima, como una sensación caliente y palpitante que tenía que ser saciada. Y es que por alguna razón a la mujer que le toque la condena siempre estará dispuesta por los _sin nombre_ para que no haya ningún problema, ¿serán los efectos de la luna llena? ¿las bestias dejaron algún tipo de maldición para que cuando se presenten no tengan dificultades? ¿fácilmente a la niña le gustaría que la violaran pues es su fetiche? Nunca se sabrá con exactitud.

Bajó su mano lentamente pasando por el cuello, la clavícula… hasta por fin llegar a los pechos blancos con pequeños pezones rosas que estaban erectos, por culpa tanto del frio como de la excitación que sentía en ese momento, los acarició un poco para luego bajar por el abdomen y sentir su sexo húmedo y listo, a pesar de que no tenia experiencia previa en relaciones sexuales, pues nunca había conocido a un hombre que fuera digno ante los ojos de su familia, pues esta era muy estricta. Nunca se había sentido completamente libre, ni siquiera se le permitía salir al reino a ver como iban las cosas, pues algún día ella iba a gobernar aquellas tierras verdes y pacíficas.

Mientras nosotros estábamos distraídos contándoles este fragmento de historia que conecta directamente con nuestra protagonista Miku, ella había llegado al clímax con el roce de la yema de su dedo y el clítoris. Estaba respirando hondo y sentía ganas de más, pero como era inexperta nunca había llegado a dos orgasmos en una noche. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

Un ruido hizo se que despertara de pronto. Una sombra rondaba por las paredes de su habitación, que si de por si ya era oscura, menos podía divisar las cosas. Se escuchaban ruidos extraños de algo resbaladizo. Miku mordió la almohada al sentir algo viscoso tomar su pie. El momento había llegado…

 _Sin nombre_ estaba realizando masajes en los pies de la princesa, esta criatura había vivido en la tierra durante muchos siglos, algunas mitologías podrían describirlo como un kraken miniatura pero sin ser acuático, simplemente una cosa cachonda en busca de vaginas, anos y bocas por penetrar, en los casos mas desafortunados se les asesinaba a las victimas metiendo los tentáculos por cada orificio que hubiese en el cuerpo, así sean poros.

Esta bestia no podía hablar, por lo que estaba realizando todo en el más tétrico silencio que jamás había experimentado Miku, solo se escuchaba lo viscoso de ese ser, dejando baba en su paso por las piernas, sus tentáculos no eran como los de un pulpo si no que tenían forma fálica. Estos tentáculos comenzaron a recorren por completo el cuerpo de la chica, ella seguía boca abajo por lo que la sensación el la espalda era nueva para ella pues mezclaba lo caliente de la baba y el frio de la noche…

Su trasero también fue acariciado con mucha lentitud y recorriendo los muslos para finalmente llegar a la vagina, y la comenzó a estimular rozando un poco la entrada de la chica para que con otro tentáculo también masajeara el ano. Sus pechos también estaban siendo atendidos por dos de esos tentáculos… ella estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había experimentado, cosas buenas pues se estaba sintiendo en el cielo. Dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones en sus partes mas erógenas, el monstruo comenzó a introducirse en ambos orificios, al mismo tiempo pero muy despacio…

Miku gimió de puro placer… lento y muy largo gemido mientras era penetrada por _sin nombre_ y este acariciaba sus pechos. Ella no se sentía para nada ultrajada, pues estaba sintiendo delicioso como para quejarse, o era que simplemente la baba que cubría a la bestia lubricaba perfectamente los tentáculos fálicos que estaban en sus estrechas cavidades vaginal y anal. Si dolía, pero era mas el ardor sexual que estaba sintiendo cuando todos sus puntos estaban siendo tocados.

 _Sin nombre_ aumentaba el ritmo mientras los gemidos de Miku también iban haciéndose cada vez mas fuertes, estaba disfrutando mucho esto, arqueaba mas la espalda para dejar al monstruo entrar bien en sus orificios, se mordía los labios, sus ojos se volvían blancos, el sudor comenzaba a hacer presencia en su cuerpo… los tentáculos sobrantes recorrían la espalda de la chica para aumentar más su excitación y poder llegar ambos al clímax. Puede que la bestia no hable pero bien piensa.

El placer llegó a un punto de desesperación, pues era tanto que ya no podía soportar, los gritos eran fuertes y las ganas de orinar igual. Miku simplemente dejo que todo explotara… el monstruo también dejo dentro de sus dos orificios una especie de semen amarilloso. Llenando todo su útero e intestino de materia viscosa que iba saliendo lentamente por las pulsaciones emitidas por ambos orificios.

El animal viscoso salió por la ventana, eso hizo sentir a la princesa una sensación de satisfacción y de soledad, pues le gustó mucho la experiencia, pues fue amable y no sintió una violación como tal, si no un acto de amor… porque dejo su semilla dentro de ella, frotó su vientre y lo presionó un poco para siguiera saliendo el semen del monstruo. Ojalá vuelva pronto…


End file.
